Grown
by Layna Remi
Summary: This story was a request from Charlottarose, i normally don't write story requests but the fact that Charlottarose complimented me i just had to. This is Jamie's teenage years as he goes through his life and learns from his mistakes or the hardships that life throws at him.


Good hello Readers here is a new Blue blood story and I have to say it is my first ever writing about a character young, so bear with me. This story is for Charlottarose who asked me ever so kindly to write it and to her I am so sorry this took so long. Without further ado, here is Young Jamie.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He was a young kid and he knew that puberty hit, he knew that this was just how it was but at fifteen, he was embarrassed of the amount of acne that covered his face. He looked into the mirror shrugged at the appearance; he would just have to deal.

"Come on Jamie, some of the other members of this house need to use the bathroom, what are you, a teenage girl?" His brother Joe teased, Jamie sighed as soon as he stepped foot out the door his brother would comment with his worn out joke about the pimples on his face being Mt Vesuvius. He opened the door, received the joke, which he replied with an eye roll and pushed past his sister who also waited for the bathroom. As he walked away he heard the two fight, lucky for him he woke up early to avoid that.

"Hey kid," his older brother Danny who sat with their mother greeted him.

"Morning Danny, Mom," he said as yanked open the fridge

"Is Dad home yet?" He asked as he poured out some Orange juice.

"Not yet, any minute though."

"So Jamie," His mother began, he already knew what the question was going to be. "You know your birthday is only three days way, and you have yet to tell me what you want."

"Really mom, I don't want anything, I just want a nice dinner with everyone, and really I don't need anything."

"God, you had to have the saint last, Come on Jamie, nothing?" Danny said with aspiration.

"Honest, just make me a nice dinner and ill be good."

"Still nothing?" His father said as he trudged into the house planting a kiss on his wife's head as he set down his bag.

"He is stubborn," She replied.

"Sounds like someone I know," He said looking at her, it was true Jamie was just like his mother, both slightly stubborn but always kindhearted and caring.

"Well I guess Dinner it is Jamie," His dad said nudging him in the shoulder. A ghost of a smile slipped on his face letting Jamie know that he was messing with Mary.

"Listen, I have to go, I have to get to school early, I have AP Psych review before the final."

"Wait up buddy, I'll bring you, " Danny said both him and Jamie gave their mother a kiss and bounced out of the door, leaving her frustrated and Frank slightly amused.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Come on Jamie, don't ruin my surprise," Erin said as she walked a blindfolded Jamie through Manhattan.

"This is embarrassing Erin, I mean, really is everyone looking at us?"

"No," She said.

"You are lying."

"I plead not guilty," She said in her "I'm gonna be a lawyer'' voice.

"Ugh well are we almost there,"

"Yes in fact we are here, but hold on, She opened a door and then another and took off his blindfold.

"SURPRISE!" All his friends and family were crammed into a party room at his favorite restaurant, "Franco's"

"Oh man, this is crazy," He said as he held his hands to the side of his head.

"Well this is what you get when you don't tell us what you want," His mother said as she came over.

"Thanks guys this is great." He hugged them all individually

"Enough of the sentimental stuff; lets party!" Joe yelled. Jamie smiled and walked into the crowd of his friends, this was the best birthday present ever.

He was the youngest so he knew that the unwanted babying was going to happen as soon as he set foot in the house. It was not anything huge but Jamie knew that the large bruise on his face was going to raise a million questions. Why did it have to be tonight, Erin was bringing Nicki over for dinner and Danny was bringing Linda over, he knew all of them were going to swarm him but he didn't want to talk about Nick, they would find out soon enough once the principle called.

They family knew Jamie was not a rebel, not like Danny, or Erin, or even on occasion Joe. This was not him acting out; he never fought. It was just a bullying thing and with Jamie's kind-heartedness and golden boy reputation, he really did not want to cause a huge soon but as soon as Nick Holsten punched the bookworm Dennis Graft, Jamie had immediately stepped in, to stop the next punch. Jamie was not the one being bullied he just wanted to stop it.

He sighed as he debated on walking into the door, they were having an early dinner because Danny had a tour later but Joe had wanted the family to meet his new girlfriend, Angie. He placed his bag to his side as he sat on the step, he looked to the front of his house, it was evident that his brothers and sister had already arrived which meant they were waiting on him. He let out a deep breath before he pushed himself up, his arm still stinging from the punches; he grabbed his bag and opened the door, wishing for the best.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He walked in and for the first few minutes he wasn't even noticed; his mother, Erin and Linda faced away, along with another woman who could only be Angie. He slipped by without a word and through the door, his Father, Grandfather and brothers in the front room, if it were not for his niece's high pitch coo he would have made it past them.

"Hey Jamie, wash up dinner will be soon," His father instructed.

"Okay," He had whipped around quickly and picked up Nicki, "traitor," he whispered the baby girl who in turn flashed a giant toothless smile, she loved Jamie out of everyone and Jamie felt the same, he carried her and placed her into the swing by the steps. He quickly made his way to the bathroom, closing the door behind him, making sure to lock it, the privacy that he had was nonexistent. He looked up to the mirror and cringed at the fresh bruise that was forming on his cheekbone, he could lie and say he fell but once the principle called he would only get in trouble. He gingerly touched it instantly retracting his fingertips from the pained area as a hiss escaped his lips. A pound on the door caused him to break his glance at the mirror.

"Come on Kid, I have tour in two hours are you coming?" Danny asked with irriation.

"Yeah, I'm on my way out in a minute," He heard his brother huff and walk away. Jamie quickly ran to the sink and washed his hand, then exited with his head down. He took his spot between his mother and his niece's highchair, his brother Joe and his girlfriend sat across the way, no one seemed to notice his bruise yet.

"Jamie, it's your turn this time," His grandfather reminded him of his turn to say grace, his head already bowed he said a quick few words followed by amen and let the passing begin.

"So Angie, you have meet everyone here except Jamie, this is my younger brother."

"It is nice to meet you Jamie," She said trying to catch some sort of eye contact but when none came she looked to Joe.

"Jamieson Reagan don't be rude." His mother scolded him.

"It is nice to meet you too," Jamie, said sheepishly as he lifted his head exposing his face, a few gasps escaped from his family, He looked to Angie who gave him a kind and gentle smile.

"Oh Jamie, what happened," His mother demanded as she gently took hold of his chin and lifted it to her so that she could see the bruise that grew worse.

"I got hit."

"Why is that?" Linda asked as she joined Mary and Erin who huddled by him.

"I'm fine," He said as he pulled away.

"Obviously not Jamie," Joe said in concern.

"Do you have a bully kid, I told you he is too soft, Jamie you have to stick up for yourself," Danny added.

"No," Jamie yelled at his oldest brother, he was sick of being treated like a baby. As if on cue to save him Nicki began to fuss and Jamie took that as his sign to get up.

"I'll get her," He said as he snatched her up and walked to the kitchen.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Hey Jamie," Erin said as she entered the Kitchen, Jamie kept his back turned as he rocked Nicki back and forth and as she drifted to sleep.

"Jamie, you don't have to tell me," Erin said as she sat at the island.

"I am not being bullied Erin, I was just trying to help out some kid because Nick was bullying him and so I stepped in and I got hit, that's all that happened." Erin smiled softly.

"Jamie, I am so glad you are you," He blushed as she looked at him in a proud older sister way.

"Well I don't know how to be anyone else and besides Dennis Graft, he is a great guy, I mean he may not be as popular but come on you can't beat him up I mean he is just like anyone else."

"I agree, now come on, let's go back in, and don't listen to Danny, he is a hard ass at times but he just doesn't understand that there are good, kind hearted out there."

"So basically Danny is a robot."

"Maybe a little," Erin took Nicki from her brother and cradled her in her arms as she join Jamie as they exited to the dining room again.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Jamie entered school and instantaneously he felt the eyes of all the students look at him. He knew that after yesterday he was the talk of the school but he didn't care, he did what he had to do. His dad got the call in the middle of dinner last night and everyone at the table gave them the approval especially since he did not provoke nor pursue the fight.

"Jamie," a call from behind him, it was the person who he had been friends with since elementary school, and coincidently the sister of Dennis.

"Hey Amy, what's up," She gave him a sympathetic smile and a slight cringe as she saw the bruise on his face.

"Listen, I just wanted to thank you for helping Den, he is only a freshman and you know to have you stand up for him like that means a lot."

"Of course Amy, Dennis is a great guy and besides someone should have told Nick off long before yesterday."

"Yeah I mean, with what you said I think it confused his little pea brain, are you sure you haven't been reading Erin's textbooks?"

"Haha, yeah, I guess maybe this just comes naturally comes to me."

"I see a lawyer in the future," she said, Jamie's heart beat as he felt the words begin to form and then it was released, and he watched her face as he asked her if she wanted to go out sometime. He was terrified but the smile that spread across his face made him simmer down.

"I would love that." She said and then she turned and left for class leaving Jamie in a state of relief and

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"Woah Jamie, when is mount Vesuvius going to erupt?" Joe asked the next week as he spotted Jamie's unfortunate pimple.

"Shut up Joe, I'm already freaking out, this is my first date with Amy and I have this." He said in frustration.

"Calm down Jamie, every teenager gets pimples and besides any girl who only likes you for your looks is dumb, especially with your personality." Erin said as she walked into the kitchen, it was Saturday and she was dropping Nicki off with Joe who promised to babysit her.

"Yeah Jamie, you will be fine besides we know Amy, and it has been painfully obvious that you two have liked each other."

"We will see, I mean this is my fist date."

"Just don't freak out its going to be okay, you will be just fine, you better hurry up you are going to be late." Jamie nodded and grabbed his keys and made his way to the door.

"Oh and Jamie," Joe called causing Jamie to whip around.

"Yeah?"

"Try a little less cologne, or none, I mean you are a very clean kid no need for the pound of cologne." Jamie blushed and nodded, maybe he could air himself out once he got into the car.

"I don't worry too much for Jamie, he will be just fine." Erin said as she dropped the diaper bag on Joe's lap who let out a huff as it knocked the wind out of him.

"Me neither, Jamie is a sweet kid and I think that is a trait that will get him far." Joe smiled as he dropped the bag and instead took Nicki.

"God he is growing up so fast." Erin said with a glistening smile.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The date had ended and Jamie walked Amy to her house from the car. He had a great time; maybe he should let her know that.

"I had a really nice time Amy," That sounded better in his head, did he sound lame?

"Me too Jamie, thanks." She said as she kicked a stone in front of her. He didn't know what else to say.

"Well, I should go in," She said, she began to turn but quickly turned around and planted a kiss on Jamie's lips, a soft kiss that made Jamie's heart flutter. He watched her get inside turn and wave then close her door. He let out the breath that he had held in and smiled, unable to make any other expression. He felt the cool breeze brush against him as he made his way to the car, his mind in a daydream, he had just been kissed by Amy Graft.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

His father sat in the recliner in the living room next to Joe who had Nicki laying on him, both of them asleep.

"Hi Dad," whispered as he took off his shoes and gently closed the door. Frank looked up from his paper and smiled.

"How was it," he asked in a hushed tone.

"Great, she wants to go out again; thanks for letting me take the car." He said handing his father the keys.

"To be honest, you are the only one I trust with that car, the only one who hasn't driven up my insurance bill," He said as he looked at Joe, Jamie let out a light laugh.

"Do you want me to put Nicki in her crib?" Jamie asked.

"That'd be great; Erin won't be home for another two hours." Jamie nodded and carefully lifted Nicki from Joe who stayed dead asleep. Nicki momentarily woke up but when Jamie laid her against him and hushed her she snuggled up and fell asleep.

"Night Dad," He said as he walked out of the room. Frank smiled and folded up his paper and placed a blanket over Joe before turning out the lights and retreated to bed too.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been over four months now since Amy and Jamie had been official, and summer had come, normally they would have been seeing each other constantly but Jamie was busy at work and Amy had been forced on a vacation with her mother and her mother's boyfriend. Though he missed her, he was okay with this because shortly he would start senior year and he had colleges to look at. He sat with Erin who had volunteered to help him; Danny also joined them.

"What about Columbia?" Erin asked.

"Maybe but I was thinking Harvard." Jamie said as he held up the pamphlet.

"With your grades you are a shoe in kid," Danny said as he handed him a pen.

"Thanks Danny," Jamie smiled, this was one of the rare times they had gotten along.

"We'll try other places too, I'm sure now that its summer and mom isn't teaching he can bring you on college visits."

"I don't know she looks a little too tired for that, I think she is coming down with something, though she is so excited to help me with college."

"God Jamie you are growing up so fast," Erin said, looking as if she was going to tear up.

"I know just think a few years ago you were having a voice change and you sounded awful," Danny, laughed, neither Jamie nor Erin joined in.

"Hey you were there too," Erin pointed out instantly getting Jamie to shut up.

"Anyway Jamie, we are all so proud of you and I am super excited that you are going to be a lawyer, you can have all my old textbooks."

"I'll pay you for them Erin." He said excitedly.

"We will see," She said as she placed the application Jamie had filled out in the schools that Jamie had chosen.

"I'm sick of applications I don't know about you but is anyone else hungry?" Danny asked.

"I could go for some food, and Jack said he wouldn't be done with study group until late so I wasn't going to make dinner."

"Okay well My treat lets go get something Grease and bad for us, and Joe is off in a bit so he can join us, it will be a sibling dinner."

"I'd like that," Jamie said, being the youngest he hardly saw his siblings.

"Alright then, let's go, put the applications away and put Nicki in the car seat we are out of here."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

It had been the worst month of his life; he did not think it could be any worse. Amy and him were no longer, apparently while on vacation she found someone knew, he was absolutely heartbroken, he had other break ups but she seemed like the one. Along with that breakup he had horrible news bestowed on him, his mother had cancer, it had taken the air out of his lungs when his mother sat him down to tell him, she wanted him to know first and that heavy secret paid its toll. He knew Erin had finals for her summer courses and Danny was working a tough case, and not to mention the happiness of Joe's blossoming relationship. He had kept it a whole week; he stayed strong when around the family but once he was alone he broke down, and he felt alone for most of it.

On the Sunday dinner when they sat there in silence, he could tell his siblings were suspicious and he did not know if he could last until she told them. He played with his peas, keeping a close eye on his plate; Erin took note.

"Jamie, are you okay?" she asked trying to look at his face. He threw his silverware on the plate and pushed away from the table.

"May I be excused?" He did not even wait for his father's quite yes as he made his way to the kitchen, the door swinging shut behind him. He heard Danny asked in a voice of annoyance, "What is his problem?" and then he heard the silence, and he could see their faces in his mind, Erin's grew with worry as she asked, "What happened?" and he knew that his brother's guts clenched with worry as his did right now. It took a minute before his mother explained that she had not felt good for some time and that she had gone to the doctor who did tests. He had heard this already and so he knew what came next but then he heard his sister began to cry, sniffling, as she feared the end to this talk. Then all at once, Mary's secret was revealed, and he heard the crying from everyone of the table, it was all too and his head swarmed against him so he did the only thing he could think of, he ran out.

When he returned to house, he found that his sister sat on the couch with their mother. she had her head on her mother's shoulder, her eyes red and puffy, the tracks from her tears still evident on her face, Mary stroke's hair and hushed her telling her that everything was going to be okay, Mary looked to Jamie and gave him a sad smile which he couldn't return. He walked to the kitchen where he met up with Joe and Angie, almost instantly Joe ran over and hugged Jamie, he knew Joe had been crying but it had ended a while Jamie hugged his brother back and looked around the kitchen, Linda and Danny were there too his arm around her as she too comforted him. He knew that his family was strong but the last month of summer vacation Jamie had spent it in nothing but heartache.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

He could not believe it, he ran inside to the kitchen where his mother sat at the island, a cup of coffee idly in her hand as she stared down at the crossword puzzle before her. He was so nervous but so excited that he couldn't communicate with his mother what was happening, she looked at him curiously at him.

"Calm down Jamie, what is it," he tossed the sealed envelope from his dream school. She looked at it and the look of curiosity turned to one that matched his excitement and fear.

"You open it," Jamie said not wanting to see it.

"Open what?" Erin asked as she walked in with Nicki. Both Jamie and Mary pointed to the envelope and instantly sat down next to her mother and stared.

"Are you going to open it?" Erin asked as she looked at the petrified Jamie.

"I can't." He responded, Erin scoffed and yanked up the envelope, Mary and Jamie's eyes switched to looking on Erin who tore the envelope and began to read. The air was stale as they all held their breath as Erin read.

"Dear Mr. Jamison Reagan, we would like to congratulate you as you have been ACCEPTED to Harvard law school," Erin almost screamed, that came shortly after as his mother pulled him into a hug, he was in complete shock as Erin grabbed him and kept telling him how proud she was.

"I can't believe it," he finally said letting a smile form as he took the letter and held it close.

"We have to celebrate, how about dinner at Franco's, oh Jamie wait until your dad hears and your brothers, and course we have to invite grandpa and grandma, or and Joe will be so delighted and Danny," The list went on and on as Jamie kept on smiling; maybe things were looking up.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Senior year went so quick; he felt like he had just started and yet here he was in his cap and gown as he prepared to take his short walk across the stage. He stood next to his best friend Spencer Croft, he was messing around and Jamie was amused but his stomach ached as they were called up to the doors leading to the auditorium, he was so excited, this was the end of this chapter and the beginning of a new one. He began his walk down the aisles as he scanned the crowds of people who cheered, and it took a few minutes, actually after he sat he saw them, his family, all smiling and cheering.

He waited so long, with the last name Reagan he had to wait for a while. Then it was there, his moment, as he waited for Annie Ranger to walk across his heart beat increased, and then it was his turn.

"Jamison Reagan," His schools superintendant called and he smiled as he walked and walked to him. Through the claps he heard his brothers Cheering and screaming causing him to blush a little but as he looked he saw his sister elbow them, and just as soon as he got on the stage he was off and then an official high school graduate. At the end of the ceremony he switched his tassel and after the end of that he joined his fellow classmates in the throwing his cap in the air and then they filed out with "Pomp and Circumstance" playing them out.

He met with his family, his mother kissed him on the cheek as did his sister and his father flung his arm around him, all of them praising him, Danny joking with him about how proud he was that he did not fall on the stage like one of his classmates, Jenny Kelligen. This was the end of him being a teenager in a sense, sure he still had nineteen after that but right now he felt more like an adult, as he was going to college now and for law school, he was done being a kid and now the next chapter began.

And it had, Jamie went to law school and became a grown up, he went through horrible times, his mother died before college which was hard for him as she missed a really important point but he knew she was there in spirit, and then there was Joe, he was killed during his '09 fall semester and that made Jamie change course, he became a police officer because of the tragedy but he was happy now and looking back all his experience up until built him into a stronger man and he was happy.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

To Charlottarose, I hope you enjoyed the story, I am so sorry that this took so long but please everyone who reads this Read and Review, Love always Layna.


End file.
